Dark Side
by Twelve Fifty One
Summary: Everybody has a dark side. But some run a little deeper than others. Klaine, AU


Kurt couldn't really put his finger on it, but Blaine was acting strangely lately. It wasn't that he was acting incredibly out of character- more like little gestures or actions that just…weren't him. In public, at school, if Kurt would reach over to take his hand, his boyfriend would shift- ever so subtly out of his grasp. They no longer spent every waking hour together and the times they were in each other company, Blaine was distant; detached.

Kurt tolerated it for a while; after all, maybe the other boy had personal issues going on. But still, he was worried and hurt that Blaine didn't trust him enough to tell him. He didn't want him to feel as if he had to _hide_ his problems.

But his patience completely snapped when Blaine tried to break up with him.

He was standing by his locker before Glee Club, talking to Rachel when Blaine approached. The elder was pleased to see him, suspecting that Blaine had finally gotten over whatever problems he had before until Blaine tapped his shoulder gently, whispering "Can we go somewhere private…"

Kurt immediately broke off his original conversation, asking Rachel to tell the rest of the Glee clubbers they might be a bit late before following his boyfriend into an empty classroom.

Smiling happily at the thought of actually being able to _talk_ to his boyfriend after the weeks of distance, he perched on the edge of a desk, swinging his legs. His good mood evaporated quickly once he saw the look covering Blaine's face. It was a cold fury, mixed with underlying tones of sadness. Confused, Kurt reached out, wanting to comfort the other boy but was pushed harshly away.

"Blaine…what? I don't understand."

"Isn't it perfectly obvious Kurt? I don't love you. In fact, I don't think I ever have. I was confused, you came along. I was lost in the moment but now I know what I want and it isn't you. Goodbye Kurt."

With that, Blaine turned and walked away. Kurt was left, stunned and silenced. He was too shocked to even be hurt. He was simply anchored in place as his whole world crashed around his feet.

But Kurt was not one to let this just wash over him. Before he could react, the shock faded and was replaced with pure anger. How dare Blaine do this? How dare he tell him he wasn't wanted_? How dare he have sex with Kurt then leave him._

Storming out of the classroom, Kurt thought about where Blaine would have gone. The gym. That's where Blaine always went when he was mad. That's where he'd gone when Finn had wound him up. Fuelled on by fury, Kurt ran after him.

He flew into the gymnasium, his usually porcelain face flushed with rage. As expected, Blaine was there, already boxing out his feelings on the punching bag in there.

"_What is wrong with you?" _screamed Kurt. By now, all emotions paled in comparison to the anger he felt towards Blaine. Even his desperate sadness at losing him was no contender.

"Get out of here." Replied Blaine coolly. He seemed completely unaffected by what had just happened, and completely oblivious to Kurt's wrath.

"What the hell is your problem?" By now, his rage was disappearing, leaving behind a broken emptiness. Kurt shook his head, as if in disbelief. "This isn't you Blaine. Tell me, tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help." He took a step towards the shorter boy, wanting to comfort him, even after what he'd said.

He didn't get far though. Blaine whirled around, yelling, "Get away from me!" Kurt would've ignored him but there was something different, something _scary_ about him. This wasn't his Blaine. This wasn't the boy he knew.

These thoughts were confirmed the second the two looked at each other.

For Blaine's usual hazel eyes were the darkest and most evil shades of black.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

Kurt's hand flew to his mouth, but not quickly enough to mask the gasping noise of fear. He backed away, stumbling in his haste.

"Blaine?" His voice shook with terror but even now, he was still concerned for him. "Baby, tell me what's going on."

Blaine's eyes flashed again, but instead of turning from hazel to black, this time there were streaks of red curling through the brown.

All of a sudden, the younger boy began to sob. Tearful, heart-breaking sobs that ripped through Kurt's core. Blaine sank to the ground and curled in on himself. All of Kurt's previous feelings of fear vanished immediately. He joined Blaine on the ground and pulled him into his arms, cradling him.

"After school baby. My house. Then, we'll talk."

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

Kurt paced his bedroom floor nervously as he waited for Blaine. It wasn't like the other boy to take so long and Kurt was worried he'd decided against coming at all. What he'd seen today…well, it just wasn't real. It couldn't be. He needed Blaine, _needed_ him to give an explanation. He needed him to tell him it was a trick of the light and he was sorry he'd been acting off, anything at all.

Anything but this suspense.


End file.
